Love at First Sight- Waglicate
by raininthegraveyard
Summary: Mianite: Tom, Jordan, Tucker, and Sonja were thrown from their homes into a new world after their world is nearly destroyed. Upon arrival, they meet the new dimension's Wizards. And one, James, Tom can't help falling for. But, will something get in the way of their new relationship? Are they strong enough to fight for the other?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ae5a856edbed0f348118a45750e532c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Backstory/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73c57e7adc017f4a69d059161cb26ec1"The sky people had a happy life. Until a new person had arrived, and quickly established his dislike of them. He drained their hope for more happy days. And the sky people did not like that. So, along with their gods, they fled to unknown lands. They had peace, were carefree,and started to even prank each other. But a year after they fled the land they had learned so well, their enemy, who had called himself the Shadows, was back. So their gods, Mianite, Dianite, and Ianite, had made the decision to travel to a new dimension. They weren't too happy, but they stepped through the portal anyway, hoping to escape./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cdc4803c3d2259b1446523f0887163e"*em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wag's POV/em*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eaf8be06e523149b9c7f3965f4f57ac"Everything was fine. I had as normal of a life as a wizard could get. I practiced and made new spells everyday, and I enjoyed it. Matt, Phil, Tom, and I, were known as the wizards of our world. The World of Mianite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a23fa68f6a2277fa09fcbb48ccf03cf""James!" I heard Matt call from outside. "Umm, we have visitors!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a527e54cd4bd85a270776d5ae38b176e"I went outside, and sure enough, there was Matt and Phil, standing with four strangers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac082e08fd8ea6d8a94b353e49d50164""Uhhh, who are they?" I said quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d81944027730923439fafca57e3ee70b""Let me introduce you," said Phil, "The one with the fancy glasses is Jordan Spraklez, but every one calls him SparklePants. Then we have Tucker and Sonja. It should be easy to recognize them since they're always next to each other. Lastly, there's Tom. Their tom has blue hair, ours is a wizard, don't forget that, James./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87c10eff878e58eef468e5766f4b9a5f""Umm, h-hi." i stuttered. I was careful to keep the hood of my cloak over my face, so they couldn't see the streaks of red on my cheeks. I was shy when it came to them. "How did you guys get here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ee533329203c41b0b72aa81600333d4""Our gods sent us through a portal here," said Jordan. I assumed he was mostly the leader to this bunch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6ba7a84d4d9f5aecf69baca6945ba4a""Yea, thats true. But Mianite didn't do anything with that portal, it was all Dianite and you know it." joked the blue haired Tom. Something about him caught my eye. I had to admit that he was cute, but wanted to bury that deep down. I was little awkward James, and I knew nothing would work out for me and him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8772ac1040c1c8b984b510b75761bdb5""We'll give them a tour of our town, so you can continue your studies James," said Matt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b61663f6be5d1ade72d75940fbdb5e92""Ok." I said quietly, once again. With that I went back inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cc30c36c507ee2e3e1f2623813ee7fe"I flopped down on my small bed. What was that? When Tom spoke, it felt like I wanted to hear him never stop speaking. I don't know what to make of it, so I guess I'll just sleep on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7"Hey! So, this is a new, but also old story. Its new to this site, but I previously had it on Wattpad, so i'm currently transferring everything over. Everything up until chapter 12 is pre-written. After that, its all new. Please leave reviews, and let me know what you want to be later in the story. I guess that's all I have to say, so goodbye ^.^ /p 


End file.
